


Weddings That Bring People Together

by BenTramsami



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Human Thor, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenTramsami/pseuds/BenTramsami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by an "Imagine your OTP..." prompt:</p>
<p>"Imagine your OTP at a mutual friend’s wedding, not having met eachother yet. At some point, their gazes meet and they share a connection. Then person A catches the bouquet and instantly look over to person B who are already staring at them, blushing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weddings That Bring People Together

**Author's Note:**

> Thor is an earthling here, but he's still a foreigner in America.

Tony wasn’t much of a wedding guy.  As in he didn’t like to attend them and he didn’t really plan to have one of his own.  But he knew Thor would come and physically drag him to his wedding if he didn’t come willingly.  So Tony made sure he showed up.

But after some thoughtful debate, he decided to not bring a date.  He figured anything planned by Thor would be more than a little wild.  And he didn’t want to scare off any prospective females.  So he showed up alone.

As it turned out, the decision to show up alone turned out to be an excellent choice, but not for the initial reason he had thought of.  There was a man at the wedding that Tony had never seen before.  Well, that wasn’t saying much considering most of Thor’s guests were from Thor’s home country.  But this man looked to be a local, as in from this country, based off choice of wedding guest attire.  The out of town guests had chosen clothes more along the lines of their own country’s wedding traditions.  That was fine, but it was nice to know he wasn’t the only one that looked out of place in this foreign looking wedding. 

But that similarity was not what initially caught Tony’s attention.  This man was quite attractive.  More in a cute-slash-handsome way than a straight-up-sexy way, but that was perfectly fine with Tony.  After staring at the man throughout the main wedding ceremony, he finally made eye contact at the end after Thor and his bride, Jane, were officially married by both of their countries standards.  Thor and Jane walked down the aisle happily together as everyone cheered.  And the man Tony had been thoroughly checking out watched the happy couple, until they passed Tony and he noticed the intense stare he was being given.

The man stared back for a moment before returning Tony’s stare with a shy smile.  Tony grinned and the man’s face visibly heated, but the small smile didn’t leave.

At the reception, Tony found the man sitting alone at one of the many tables.  Tony sat himself right next to him.

“Hello, I’m Tony Stark.  Who are you, dear?”

The man turned, a little surprised at Tony’s sudden presence. 

“Oh, I’m Bruce Banner.  It’s nice to meet you Tony,” said the man, Bruce.

“It’s very nice meeting you as well,” Tony said with a charming grin.

Bruce smiled as his face turned a little pink. 

“So are you a friend of Thor’s or Jane’s?” asked Bruce.

“Thor is a buddy of mine.  We met at a party where we challenged each other to a drinking contest.  Unfortunately, I didn’t know that he was from a country where they start drinking from the day they’re born.  So I passed out long before he was done.”

Bruce laughed heartily.  Tony smiled at the lovely sound of Bruce’s laughter.

“What about you, dear?  Thor or Jane?” asked Tony.

“Definitely Jane.  We’ve been friends since college.  We took some of our first physics classes together.”

“Physics?” said Tony with piqued interest.

“Yeah.  But it was only the first few classes.  She went into astrophysics while I invested my time in nuclear physics.  Even with the significant difference in subjects it turned out to be a very helpful friendship throughout those years of school.  I don’t think I would have done nearly as well without her support.”

Bruce smiled fondly as he turned to look at the bride. 

“Wait, wait, wait…  You’re a nuclear physicist?” asked Tony a little shocked.

“Yeah,” said Bruce shrugging.

“That’s amazing, Bruce!  I’m pointing out the obvious here, but you must be incredibly brilliant.”

 “I like to think so,” Bruce said shrugging again.

“Don’t downplay yourself.  Anyone that can call themselves any kind of physicist is clearly brilliant.  And I’m not just saying that because I have my own degree in physics.”

“You have a degree in physics?” asked Bruce.

“And engineering.  But surprisingly enough, I don’t want to talk about me.  I want to talk about you.  And that’s saying something considering my huge ego.”

Bruce laughed, and Tony realized that that sound was quickly becoming one of his favorite things to hear.

“What if I want to hear more about you?” asked Bruce with some pink returning to his face.

“Then I suppose we’ll have to take turns.  I’ll start.  Tell about nuclear physics.”

“Well, what do you want to know?”

“What’s your favorite part about it?  Why did you choose to study it in the first place?” said Tony.

Bruce thought for a moment before going into what he liked about nuclear physics.  How it was exciting and interesting and practical and amazing.  How he hoped to change the world for the better in even just a small way, but hopefully in way that would last and inspire future change.

Tony listened with rapt attention.  He couldn’t remember the last time he had such interested focus on what someone was saying.  It was amazing listening to Bruce speak so passionately.  If Tony wasn’t attracted to this man before, he certainly was now.  In fact, he’d be willing to say that he was completely infatuated with the incredible Bruce Banner. 

When Bruce finished about his passions, he asked Tony about his.  And while Tony spoke Bruce seemed to listen like he had never listened to anything more interesting than what Tony had to say. 

Tony had to admit, he rather liked having Bruce’s attention completely focused on him.

But before the conversation went on much longer, they were suddenly brought back into their current setting, Thor and Jane’s wedding, by the booming voice of one of Thor’s relatives who was standing relatively close to them.

“Now it is time for the throwing of the bride’s bouquet!  Let all who are not bonded by marriage come up to this dancing floor to try and catch this symbol of the bride!” said Thor’s enthusiastic relative.

There was an excited scuffle of wedding guests as several of them went up to the dance floor near where Jane was standing. 

“I thought only the single women were supposed to try and get the bride’s bouquet,” Bruce wondered aloud.

“It seems that they either don’t know or don’t care,” observed Tony as both men and women went to the dance floor.  “Well, I certainly don’t want to be left out,” said Tony standing up.

“Oh.  Are you actually going to go up there?” asked Bruce.

“Yes.  And so are you, provided you’re as single as I want you to be,” said Tony.

Bruce’s face heated up significantly as Tony took Bruce’s hand and pulled him up out of his chair.  Tony grinned as Bruce’s face heated further when Tony didn’t release his hand as they walked to the dance floor.

“Everyone here?” called Jane.  “I certainly hope so considering I’m going to the throw this in a few seconds!”

She turned so her back was to the crowd of single guests.  After counting down from three, she threw the bouquet with as much force as she could.

It was apparently a lot of force, since the flowers flew over everyone’s heads.  No one had really expected Jane to be able to throw that hard, so it caught everyone by surprise when it ended up falling down at the back of the dance floor.  No one was more surprised than Bruce though, as the bouquet fell in front of his face and he caught it instinctively.

For several seconds Bruce just stared at the flowers in his hands, and then he looked at Tony who was already staring at him. 

Tony felt his face heat up on its own as Bruce made eye contact with him.  But Bruce’s face turned equally red almost instantly. 

“Not to imply anything about the distant future, considering you just caught the bride’s bouquet, but would you like to go out sometime?” said Tony.

Bruce’s blush grew noticeably deeper.

“That sounds nice,” said Bruce with a smile.

 


End file.
